


One Final Favour

by fraufi666



Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Queensland State Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Alternate Universe - Sports, Authority Figures, Blackmail, Bribery, Corruption, Deception, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, I know nothing about rugby or sport so apologies for getting stuff wrong lol, Manipulation, Match-fixing, NRL, New South Wales State Politics - Freeform, Nudity, Politics, Romance, Rugby, State of Origin, Suspense, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: After receiving a phone call from the man she still loves, Gladys Berejiklian agrees to follow through an illicit favour involving the renowned State of Origin. Still recovering from the blow to her reputation from the ICAC inquiry, the Premier is playing with fire. How far will she go?
Relationships: Gladys Berejiklian/Annastacia Palaszczuk, Gladys Berejiklian/Daryl Maguire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Final Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political/sport figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

The entire nation was asleep, but the Premier of New South Wales was tossing and turning fitfully. There was too much on her mind, and as she tried to close her eyes, she heard the low hum of her phone on the bedside table.

Quickly, Gladys Berejiklian seized the phone and picked it up. It was that private number again: it had been calling her all week. And now, maybe by answering it she could finally go back to sleep.

“Hello?” She asked, her breath shaky with anxiety.

“It’s only me.” A familiar voice answered. Her heart began to race. It was the voice of the man she never thought she would hear again. Many lonely nights had passed where she longed to hear that very voice, for his words to console her and wound her broken heart. Only Daryl Maguire could put the pieces together.

“Daryl…” Berejiklian choked. She was feeling too emotional to voice her thoughts. There were too many questions, so much anger and hurt for everything that he did to her. Her reputation as Premier was never going to be the same again, all because she fell for him.

Holding back her tears, she managed to string together a sentence, “Daryl…my life has been hell these past weeks.”

His voice, as she had expected, soothed her inner turmoil. Never, had Maguire ever judged her for when she did express her feelings. There was no need to put up a wall around him.

“I know, Hawkiss. I’m sorry.” Maguire apologised gently. It was as if he were in the room before her now, reaching up to touch her on the cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

She was breathing more sharply now, “I missed you too…” Berejiklian admitted, “But do you have any idea of how much strife I am in? My reputation is in tatters. I’ll never be able to hold my head high again.”

He hushed her, causing her to press her lips together. Maguire always had that effect on her, no matter how worked up or angry she was with him. The power of the man was intoxicating, even to a formidable woman who never wore her heart on her sleeve. She could afford to be vulnerable around him and only him.

“My life hasn’t been easy either, Gladys. Not without you by my side.” Maguire said, compassion in his voice. Berejiklian blinked, taken in by the sorrow that she could hear in his words. “In all the years we have been together, you know I’d never ask for anything, don’t you my lovely?”

“I know.” Berejiklian replied softly.

“I’m struggling here, Hawkiss.” Maguire said, his voice betraying a slight edge. It sounded rough and strewn with a mixture of fear and loneliness. “I need your help with one last thing and I’ll never bother you again.”

“Oh Daryl, you know I can’t do that.” Berejiklian said, regretting her words immediately. Her heart still yearned to help him, no matter what. He was her darling bear. But now, his claw caught in a trap and she had to free him. She would do anything for him, no questions asked. But the humiliation of the ICAC inquiry still stung.

“Before you say anything else,” Maguire interjected, reading her mind, “This won’t even affect your position as Premier.”

Berejiklian closed her eyes, imagining the way he would tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear, before kissing her gently on the lips, back in the days when life was easy. He knew everything about her, all of her shortcomings and all of her ambitions. He knew how important her job was to her and wanted her to succeed, she knew that in her heart with conviction.

“Gladys, believe me…” Maguire continued, waiting patiently for her response, “All I want is your happiness.”

“I know.” The Premier murmured quietly.

“And I know you’d want the same for me…” He continued, his breathing slightly heavy as it was his turn to reveal his inner vulnerabilities to her, “You’re the only person in the world who truly understands me. I think that’s why I still love you so, more than anyone else in my life. My beautiful Armenian bird.”

Berejiklian felt her eyes well up with tears. Desperately she tried to blink them away, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She would allow herself to be an emotional mess later.

“What do you need me to do?”

“You know as well as I do that these legal proceedings are costing me an inordinate amount of money.” Maguire explained, “And as the decider of the State of Origin is coming up, I’ve placed a bet on Queensland to win. As you know, it’s currently one all. I need _your_ intelligence and charm to ensure that they do.”

“You want me to fix the match?” Berejiklian asked in disbelief, “But why to Queensland’s favour?”

“Hawkiss, if we are going to make any money out of this, we need to ensure the public have absolutely no suspicion that you are involved. It would be far too obvious if we tried to make our state win.”

“I understand.” Berejiklian said. He was so incredibly clever, coming up with such a strategy. Perhaps, this might be a good way to fix relations with Queensland. Things between her and Annastacia Palaszczuk after all, had always been so tense. Maybe now this could clear the air between both premiers.

“What do you say? One final favour that will get me out of debt and keep your reputation intact.”

“I’ll do it, Daryl.” Berejiklian responded firmly. “You have my word.”

There was no way the Premier was going to go back to sleep properly again that night.

_~_

A week before the game, Berejiklian had made her way to the stadium to see Brad Fittler, the coach of the NSW Blues. He was delighted to see the Premier, but also slightly anxious. Judging by her grave expression, she was not stopping by to simply wish the team luck.

“Premier, it is a pleasure to see you. What was it that you couldn’t talk about on the phone?”

“Could we perhaps talk about this in a more secluded spot?” She asked.

“Certainly,” Fittler said. He turned to the players who looked slightly starstruck and curious to see the politician watching them. “Carry on, guys. We’ll be back in a moment.”

They had walked up the steps and into the corridor behind the seating area. Fittler was getting anxious now, his bushy eyebrows knotted in concern. “Do you mind telling me what this is all about?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“I want you to do your absolute best to make your team lose. I don’t care how you do it.” Berejiklian answered coldly.

The coach’s face turned ashen.

“I-I can’t do that.” He stammered, “The boys have been training so hard all season.”

“You can and you will.” Berejiklian said, turning her gaze to the black briefcase that she was holding. “In here there’s one hundred and fifty thousand dollars in cash.” The Premier whispered, “A coach like yourself should be more than fortunate to get that kind of salary.” She remembered how Maguire told her to use her charm. Berejiklian smiled, tracing a hand gently against Fittler’s toned arm. “Think of how much of a catch you’ll be…you might be able to find a pretty young thing to escort you at the Dally M Awards .”

“Premier I…” Fittler’s face had turned bright red, suddenly so shy by this display of affection by the politician.

“You can’t tell me you don’t worry about money?” Berejiklian asked, leaning in closely, the scent of her perfume wafting into his nostrils. Her hand moved down from his arm towards his thigh, surreptitiously slipping a folded note into his pocket: the numbers to the combination lock of the briefcase.

“I-I do worry about it.” Fittler admitted, unable to lie to the dark, penetrating gaze before him. “Thank you for your generous donation, Premier…I will do my best.”

But she was not entirely convinced. With his eyes clouded from trying to understand the situation, she caught him unawares, pinning him against the wall. They were standing so closely that their noses were practically touching. Berejiklian scowled.

“I hope that you do more than your best, Brad.” The politician said menacingly, “Because you know my position of power, and you know what I do to people who rat on me.” She leaned in, “And I’m sure your favourite player wouldn’t appreciate it if some compromising material of the two of you were leaked.”

“H-how did you know about that?” Fittler asked in horror. His face was practically as white as the wall behind him now.

Berejiklian smiled. She had done her homework on the coach well in advance. All his weaknesses were known to her and he had become a puppet in the process. There was nothing he could do, but feebly take the briefcase from her. There was a look of dread in his eyes as he tried to work out how he would tell his best players to sit out during the deciding match.

“I won’t let you down, Premier.” Fittler responded finally, the weight of the briefcase now an extra burden in which to worry about.

~

The hot Queensland sun beat down on the crowd as they waited in a long queue for the game that would determine everything. Berejiklian had met up with the Queensland Premier an hour ago and given their respective positions of power, were offered the best seats and could skip the queue.

Palaszczuk beamed widely at her New South Wales counterpart. Unlike Berejiklian’s conservative taste in fashion, she was decked from head to toe in Maroons merchandise. Berejiklian did not care much for sport: she only wanted to ensure that Fittler would carry through the deed. But Palaszczuk did not know this. She was mostly happy that the stiff politician had shared her passion for the NRL.

“We’re going to win, I can feel it!” the Labor MP cried. Berejiklian gave an awkward smile, unsure as to how to respond to what was definitely the truth. But Palaszczuk could never find out.

“I doubt it. Our boys have been working very hard.” Berejiklian responded, feeling slightly sick in how much she had to lie. She felt like such a traitor to her state. Yet she remembered Maguire, her darling, yet trapped bear, and how much he needed that money. This was going to work out well for the both of them.

Throughout the entire game, Berejiklian watched with bated breath, hoping that Fittler would honour his end of the deal. It was a sorry sight, seeing the worst players struggle to get the ball, let alone fail to run very far once they had it. One player tripped over, whilst another twisted his ankle and had to sit out for the remainder of the game. The scoreboard was looking worse for wear, with the Queensland Maroons leading by 60 to 3.

Once the game had finally ended, Palaszczuk was in high spirits. “We completely thrashed you guys!” She yelled enthusiastically, “Times like these make me so proud to be a Queenslander.”

“Yes…congratulations.” Berejiklian responded, her tone less enthused. It was still heartbreaking seeing her own team do so badly, even if she wanted them to.

“We _completely_ annihilated you!” Palaszczuk continued. Berejiklian could feel her anger rising. She knew this, for she had seen it happen first hand, and all this Premier could do was gloat. It was childish and most upsetting. “I’m going to check out the boys and give them my congratulations. You coming, loser?”

“Wouldn’t they be embarrassed?” Berejiklian asked. She did not feel at all comfortable barging in on a group of sweaty players right after their big game in the locker room.

“Nah, they’ll be fine.” Palaszczuk responded dismissively, “I do it all the time. They _love_ the attention.”

“I guess that’s not a bad idea.” Berejiklian sighed, realising that she had to check in on Fittler. “Meet you back here in a bit.”

When she had arrived at the locker room, she kept her eyes averted so not to look at the players in their various states of undress. She could picture her rival eagerly eyeing these players, maybe even cheekily slapping one of their backsides. The thought made her cringe slightly.

“Sorry about tonight’s performance.” Berejiklian said, feeling so much guilt as she said it, for she knew she was directly to blame. All she could do now was to feign support, “We’ll do better next time, won’t we boys?”

The players cheered and thanked the Premier. She turned to Fittler. “Can I speak with you alone?”

Fittler and she walked out of the locker room so that they were not within earshot of the players.

“That was the most devastating loss I’ve ever witnessed.” Fittler said miserably, “Much worse than our loss back in 2015.”

Berejiklian put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You did your best. Besides, it’s _really_ a win for both of our states.”

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she realised they were being watched. Palaszczuk was standing to the side, confusion in her expression.

Quickly, she patted Fittler on the shoulder, trying to make her act look more convincing, yet she knew deep inside that it was far too late for that. “Sorry again for your loss.”

“Thanks Premier.”

~

The politicians finally arrived back at Palaszczuk’s house. After such a big day, Berejiklian just wanted to have a shower and lie down. Palaszczuk was still cheerful and alert, rambling on about the highlights of the game. Berejiklian wished she had brought along some earplugs, for it was really starting to get on her nerves now.

“We won, we won! QUEENSLANDER!*” Palaszczuk sung enthusiastically.

Patience finally run out, Berejiklian could not take it anymore. She stood up suddenly, glaring at the Queensland Premier. “You only won because I…”

She managed to stop herself in time.

Palaszczuk’s smile faded. “What are you talking about, Gladys?” She asked in puzzlement. But the Liberal MP refused to say another word about it.

“I’m very tired, Anna. You don’t mind if I head back to the hotel? I could really do with a shower.”

“Oh it’s fine, you can have a shower here.” Palaszczuk responded calmly. “There’s some fresh towels over in the cupboard below the sink.”

Berejiklian gave a small smile and walked over to the bathroom. She was far too exhausted, that she did not even think to put her phone back into her handbag. It was still perched on the arm of the couch.

As the water ran, Palaszczuk sat down on the couch, excitement gone as she was still trying to work out what Berejiklian was about to say. As she lay her head back on the couch, she heard the phone vibrate, the screen flashing with a new message.

Curious, Palaszczuk picked up the phone. It was not like the Liberal Premier to have many friends.

_Made 5 million from the game, thanks a bunch X_

_\- D_

The Labor Premier frowned, taking a second look at the message to make sure she was not imagining things. When she heard the water stop and the shower door open, she knew she could not stay quiet about this.

Still clutching the phone, Palaszczuk opened the door suddenly, startling a dripping Berejiklian draped in only a towel.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Berejiklian asked in irritation. But her gaze quickly fastened onto the phone in her rival’s hand. “Why are you going through my phone?”

“Who’s D? Don’t tell me you’re still seeing Daryl!” Palaszczuk asked, her voice high in outrage. To Berejiklian’s dismay, the politician was more clued-on than she thought. “He _used_ you, Gladys. Don’t you see?”

The sharp words of truth were too much for the New South Wales Premier to take. She took a step closer at the Queensland Premier, pulse racing.

“He…he said he still loves me.” Berejiklian responded defensively, her dark eyes teary with despair. Even though she knew Palaszczuk had spoken the truth, it was far more comforting to believe in the lie. “He has never used me in my life.”

“Well I loved you and I’d never treat you that way.” Palaszczuk said suddenly, anger in her voice.

There was a silence as Berejiklian tried to process those words. Judging from the embarrassment on the Labor MP’s face, she did not expect to blurt those words out either.

“You…you did?” Berejiklian asked, trying to make eye contact with the flustered politician, whose eyes were now downcast.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Palaszczuk responded glumly, shifting her weight to one foot. “We’re not even in the same party anyway.”

Berejiklian took a step closer, reaching out to put a hand on the side of her face. “It matters, Annastacia.” She pressed, the other woman looking up slowly at her. “It matters because I love you too…more than you ever know.”

She leaned forward, planting a kiss on Palaszczuk’s startled lips. The other woman blinked a few times, and for a moment, it seemed as if she was going to reject the Liberal MP. But after a moment, she grabbed hold of the back of Berejiklian’s head, pulling her in close for a more passionate kiss. Caught up in the moment, the towel that Berejiklian was wearing had fallen to the floor. But Palaszczuk did not care, for this was what she wanted. Roughly, she took her hand, leading her straight to the bedroom.

On the bed, Berejiklian tore at the other woman’s shirt, taking it off quickly. They continued to kiss lasciviously, using their tongues once Palaszczuk was completely undressed. Berejiklian pushed the Labor MP onto the bed, planting hard kisses down her neck.

“Oh Gladys, I never knew you felt this way about me.” Palaszczuk sighed breathlessly, closing her eyes as the other woman continued to kiss downwards. “There were so many times that I wanted to tell you…I didn’t even know if you wanted to see the match with me, but you did.” Berejiklian playfully toyed with the other woman’s breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. She bit down on each nipple gently, feeling her body quiver at each motion. The shakes only grew more intense as her head moved between her legs, kissing her inner thighs. Palaszczuk was soaking wet, and this pleased Berejiklian immensely.

“Remember this about me, and only this.” Berejiklian muttered, before she began to lick the other woman’s clit, which was reddened and engorged. She could not help but wonder if her state rival had spent a few hours alone pleasuring herself as she thought of her. The thought merely turned the Liberal MP on all the more, and she continued her motions, making Palaszczuk shudder with each lick. She knew where the g-spot was and continued to focus on it, Palaszczuk moaning loudly as she did so. Being a woman certainly worked to her advantage.

“Gladys…oh Gladys…” Palaszczuk gasped, trembling at the skills of her rival. After a few minutes, she managed to hit a shuddering climax.

Berejiklian nestled beside the Labor MP, kissing her gently on the lips. Palaszczuk turned on her side, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist, her lips on Berejiklian’s shoulder.

“Please understand that I did this for you. Please don’t say anything.” Berejiklian pleaded, relaxing at the other woman’s kisses, “All I want is your happiness.”

“I know,” Palaszczuk murmured, her hands reaching up to cup Berejiklian’s breasts, “This will remain our little secret.”

Berejiklian leaned into the warm embrace, the tenseness dissipating with every moment. Perhaps this was the start of something new. The match-fixing might have just improved her prospects as Premier. Relations were definitely going to improve between the two states after this.

~

Berejiklian arrived back in Sydney. She was still buzzing with excitement from the night before and she could not wait until Maguire called her again. He was so proud of her, for she had carried out the task efficiently without fail. Maybe Maguire was going to take her back after this. Perhaps he would marry her just as he had promised, all those years ago. The thought of herself in a white dress made her giddy and she had to sit down to calm her nerves.

Her phone began to ring. Quickly, she picked it up, her heart hammering in her chest as she expected to hear a familiar voice.

“Gladys Berejiklian?” A cold, mechanical voice asked,

Something was wrong. Suddenly, she felt so cold.

“Yes?” She asked nervously.

“This is the Independent Commission Against Corruption. According to an anonymous tip, you have been involved in illegal match-fixing. You will have to come to the inquiry tomorrow morning at nine.”

In too much of a panicky frenzy to respond, Berejiklian hung up, ringing up the Queensland Premier instead.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Berejiklian asked accusingly. Never, in all her years of public life had she felt so betrayed. She could feel a lump in her throat and tried to stop herself from allowing tears to spill out. “Why?” She choked, “Why did you do this to me?!”

There was a silence before Palaszczuk responded. “You know me, Gladys.” She responded, her voice distant and impersonal. “I don’t tolerate corruption. Not in my government, not anywhere.”

“What happened last night…I thought, I thought what we had was real.” Berejiklian wept, tears streaming down her face. She was distraught, knowing that a second ICAC inquiry would result in the end to her leadership. There was so much anger, so much hate towards her rival now. Palaszczuk was nothing but a goody-goody two-shoes politician: one that often played by the book. It made her sick.

“You are a liar…” Berejiklian spat. “I trusted you.”

“Speak for yourself, Gladys.” The Queensland Premier jabbed back, bitterness and hurt clear in her voice. She had done so well to sound detached during most of the call, but now Berejiklian knew why she did what she did. It was nothing but old-fashioned revenge. “I hope you and Daryl are happy together.”

The line went dead.

A fallen woman, the Premier’s face fell against the wood of her desk. This would be one of the last times she would sit at this desk again, for her office was going to be up for grabs after this sordid affair. There was no coming back after this. The people of New South Wales were never going to forgive a Premier who was involved in corrupt activities more than once. She could envision the viciousness of the questions that people would throw at her during press conferences. The nightmare of ICAC was only going to continue, and there was no way out of it this time.

Berejiklian sat up, hearing a knock on her office door. She looked down at her phone. If she had never responded to this private number the other week, none of this would have happened. Maguire had tricked her once more, and now he was not calling her, right at this moment when she needed to hear his voice.  
  
  
The final favour had taken a fatal turn.

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> “QUEENSLANDER!”: This was a reference to the recent “sassy” response that the Queensland Premier had sent Gladys Berejiklian after New South Wales had lost the State of Origin game. Berejiklian was quite upset about this response, for she was trying to ask her about having a talk with border restrictions, only to be left on read for three days. This situation, thus, provided inspiration for this fic. If you are curious to read more about Palaszczuk’s text towards Berejiklian, feel free to consult the link below.
> 
> https://www.news.com.au/travel/travel-updates/gladys-berejiklian-says-annastacia-palaszczuk-wont-pick-up-her-calls-as-border-battle-continues/news-story/6f8df2dd918020d5e18289ca6a6f7bcd


End file.
